In Which Yuki is Violated
by Reiannah
Summary: Yuki is left home alone one night while Shuichi is out late at work... What type of thoughts pass through his mind while no one else is around? Absolutely pointless... dedicated to my Oneechan! Oneshot


Konnichiwa na no da! I'm back once again with another of my pointless fics… lol! This time, there is absolutely no angst involved whatsoever so you may read this without fear of crying or getting upset in any way… probably.

So please read and review as always… arigato for all your support and feedback!

This fic was actually inspired by my Onee-chan; she is another author on under the name of Yui-Mag… but I just call her 'Onee-chan no baka bakemono'. Right now she is far away in Australia… but I just want to let you know Nee-chan- you're in my heart always! I love you! I used the idea you gave me and this fic is dedicated to you!

**_Disclaimer: Gravitation is the property of Maki Murakami and other publishing and distributing companies in affiliation with her work. Don't sue me… you won't get any money cause I'm broke and am already knee-deep in debt._**

Yuki Eiri was tired.

He was going to bed.

Or rather, going to sleep. You see- he was already in bed.

But the only thing keeping him up was the uneasy thought of his pink-haired baka being out so late.

It was eleven thirty-four pm, and the singer was still at work.

With a weary sigh, the blond novelist turned over on his side to attempt to fall asleep without his lover next to him.

Shuichi had called at nine o'clock saying he would be home late since Bad Luck's latest album had to be completed by tomorrow.

Yuki guessed that the phone call had been made at gunpoint, due to the fact he could hear K-san's voice whispering the exact words Shuichi had repeated aloud over the phone.

That and the fact there had been an ominous clicking that definitely sounded like the safety being taken off.

Thus, by eleven o'clock pm, the author had given up his attempt at waiting up for his lover and faced with major writer's block, decided to turn in for the night.

Which is where he was at the moment- turning side to side and tossing his silk sheets in restless motion.

A quick glare at the glowing red digital alarm clock beside the bed revealed the time to be 12:57am.

A growl of frustration was vocalized as the writer turned his back to the timepiece in an attempt to fall asleep.

After another long period of not sleeping, he check the clock once more.

1:29am.

He glowered at the crimson digits as if willing them to turn back.

Instead, time moved forward: 1:30am.

Another growl and a couple more agitated tosses later, the blond sat up abruptly atop his disheveled bedding.

Another glance at the clock: 1:42am.

Rolling his amber eyes in irritation, he finally threw his legs over the side of the bed to rest his feet on the floor.

At this rate, the author wouldn't be getting any sleep at all.

And all because of a certain pink-haired baka.

Yuki didn't know when it had started, but it had come to a point that sleep evaded him whenever his genki lover was missing from his side.

The blonde had concluded long ago that it was just the body warmth he missed…

He smirked.

Or maybe it was the exhilarating sex that could bring a good night's sleep.

The alarm clock now read 1:48am.

An exasperated sigh broke the silence inside the near empty apartment.

Rising slowly from the comfort of his bed, the author made his way out of the bedroom.

A frown grew across the writer's face as he viewed the empty boxes of Pocky scattered across his immaculately clean kitchen counter.

Entering the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator to withdraw a can of beer only to find Pocky crumbs scattered around the beer.

Now one had to ask, how does Pocky end up in the fridge?

Shaking his head, Yuki grasped a bottle of beer to quench his thirst. Twisting off the cap in a single deft motion, the novelist emptied its contents within a couple of gulps.

Sighing heavily in the noiseless apartment, Yuki let his eyes wander to the wall clock hanging atop the kitchen counter.

2:01am.

Silently cursing himself for wasting so much time getting absolutely nothing accomplished and losing so much sleep, the author trudge back to his bedroom.

Throwing himself back onto his now cold sheets, the blonde shivered for a couple of minutes before gathering up the energy to crawl beneath the warmth of his comforter.

The beer must've done the trick because before he even realized it, Yuki began drifting off into a warm cloud of sleepy blissfulness…

**DREAM SEQUENCE:**

_Yuki was walking through his favorite park, smoking a cigarette as usual. For some reason, a distinct feeling of déjà vu came over him as he continued to stroll leisurely past some wooden benches._

_Why he was taking a walk, he couldn't seem to remember. After a brief moment of trying to figure this out, the blonde shrugged away the question by lighting another cigarette. However, there was a problem- his first cigarette had never been finished._

_But not wasting any time to wonder why he was taking such absurd actions, he continued on his merry way- smoking one cigarette with his left hand and one with his right._

_In his passing, a familiar, yet at the moment, unrecognizable, face appeared among the many park benches lined alongside the park trail. Blonde hair similar to his own, and donning a ridiculous fur-trimmed bowler hat- the figure smiled cheerfully at him._

_Furrowing his eyebrows, Yuki tried in vain to remember whom it was._

"_Would you care for smoke, Eiri-san?" The unknown blonde offered yet another cigarette to the writer, who instinctively accepted the offer._

_Again- the same problem._

_Three cigarettes… two hands._

_Another shrug, and the third cigarette join the first one in his left hand._

_Giving a polite nod the other blonde, Yuki continued on his walk._

_After a few more steps, he passed yet another familiar yet unrecognizable face. The man was a mirror image of himself, only with darker features._

_Raising a single eyebrow, Yuki paused to observe the man._

_The man grinned widely and offered his pack of cigarettes._

"_Want one, aniki?"_

_A slight nod and the cigarette was light and placed between Yuki's lips by the other man._

_Two cigarettes in his left hand, one in his right, and a fourth one between his lips, the author grunted his thanks then turned to continue down the path._

_Only a couple steps later, he came by another familiar face- this time with bright pink hair._

_The boy rushed up to Yuki's side and proceeded to glomp the author._

_Giving a growl, the writer tried to juggle the intruding body along with the four cigarettes._

"_YUKI! I love you! You want a cigarette?"_

_Grunting, the author found another cigarette lodged between his lips as the pink haired boy bounced up and down beside him._

"_Ya know, smoking is bad for your health Yuki. You should stop."_

_The blond glared down at the impertinent boy who merely glomped him again._

"_You should try smoking Pocky."_

_Opening his mouth to reply to the absurd comment by the boy, Yuki found that all the cigarettes (both in his mouth and his hands) had turned to none else than strawberry Pocky… that was lit at the tips as if they were being smoked._

_Eyes wide at this sudden turn of events, Yuki turned to yell at the boy to find that he had disappeared._

_A frown marred the smooth lines of the author's face as he paused to consider the Pocky stuffed in his mouth and in his hands. Spitting out the sugary cookie sticks from his mouth, Yuki dropped the Pocky in his hands at the same time_

_Stomping on the candy coated cookie sticks lying on the ground, the novelist's eyes widened as he noticed the crumbled pieces moving by themselves._

_Narrowing his eyes slightly to take a closer look, he gasped in surprise as he realized what they were…_

_Hundreds of miniature pink-haired boys began crawling up Yuki's leg, screaming his name. As they began their climb up his leg, he could feel their ice-cold touch on his bare skin._

_Growling in dismay, the author yelled out in discomfort…_

**END DREAM SEQUENCE:**

"SHUICHIIIIIIIII!"

"WAH! Y-YUKI!"

Yuki sat up in his bed, breathless from his bizarre dream. He turned to glare at the singer cuddled against his body who currently had a terrified look smeared across his face.

"BAKA! What are you doing?"

The pink-haired boys whimpered pitifully as a pout began to form.

"Yukiiiii… I'm cold! I just wanted to get warmer!"

"Get off of me baka! You're making ME cold!"

"But Yukiiiii…!"

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"

"Yuki is so mean! Don't you WANT to help me get warmer?"

"You're violating me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"No I'm NOT!"

"Stop stealing my body heat, baka!"

"I'm not stealing it! I'm just borrowing it!"

"GET OFF!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Argh! Fine! But tomorrow, you're gonna pay dearly for this!"

"YAY! Yuki DOES love me!"

"DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS! And stop slobbering all over me!"

Shuichi sniffed indignantly at his lover's jibe, and satisfied himself with by snuggling closer to Yuki's warm body.

Closing his violet eyes, he heard the writer sigh in exasperation, then turn to face the vocalist.

After another couple of minutes, Yuki broke the silence.

"Baka, what were you doing out so late?"

Instead of his usual tone of indifference, the author asked the question softly. Shuichi could make out a hint of worry in the voice.

"Aww… were you worried about me, Yuki?"

The blonde snorted in distain.

"Why should I be?"

Shuichi just opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at his lover. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the writer's and settled himself closer to Yuki.

Yuki sighed again and wrapped his arm around the younger boy.

In the darkness, the novelist saw Pocky sticks dancing across his eyelids. Snapping his eyes open, Yuki growled to himself.

"Shuichi?"

"Mm?"

"Lay off the Pocky."

OWARI

Yup, that was probably the most pointless fic I've ever written. But it was fun to write nonetheless. I hope SOMEBODY gets enjoyment out of this… and if you do, please be sure to review! Arigato minna!


End file.
